Falling For You
by Gigagurl1
Summary: They shared their secrets, their troubles, their happiness. It couldn't be wrapped up neatly, there was no nice little bow on top. What they had was passion, raw and unhinged.  What they had was love, pure and truer than anything.  Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**: So I know that I have some other stuff that I am working on, but honestly, this is meant to be a short, not too long drawn out piece. If you don't like JongKey, then this is the place to stop, because yes, this is a pairing of TWO GUYS. That means that they are gay. And it means that they will be in a romantic relationship with each other. Seriously, don't read this if you are just going to hate.

For those of you who are still reading, thank you for being accepting. Now, on to the story.

Chapter 1: Uh, hi. My name is Key and I like to cook.

Jonghyun paced the floor of his room. He had approximately twelve minutes until the arrival of the last trainee to be joining SHINee, completing the planned five-member formation. He had met with the other three members so far; but this last one- whose name he couldn't recall; something to do with doors, was it?- had some prior commitment that prevented him from getting there three days before with the other members.

"Hyung-nim," came a singsong voice from outside the door. That would be Taemin, the magnae of the group, who just happened to be undeniably adorable. Jonghyun was envious of how the boy seemed to have a way of being incredibly cute most of the time, but also incredibly observant and serious at times. It was like he had some sort of invisible switch that he turned on and off at will.

"Coming," Jonghyun called back, heading towards the door. He had to avoid several items that were strew across the floor because he was still unpacking, but he made it to the door with minimal hassle and was not surprised to find Taemin toying with the sleeves of his oversized jumper.

"He's probably just as nervous as you," Taemin commented as they walked back towards the living room, causing Jonghyun to look up.

So... Jonghyun probably wasn't the subtlest person on this earth. Taemin just let out a short giggle, knowing that he had hit the nail on the head.

Though he had already known Taemin and the others for a few days, he still hadn't figured out how to act around them. But the friendliness was nice, coming from the younger boy, as Jonghyun had felt a brother like attachment to him since they'd met.

"There you are," the oldest, Onew, said, throwing his arms around both Taemin and Jonghyun's shoulders. "They should be here in five minutes or so. I just got off the phone with-" He was interrupted by the sound of footsteps and plastic wheels rolling along the floor in the hallway outside of their flat.

"Scratch that, they are here now," Minho, the oldest after Taemin said, alerting Jonghyun to his presence. Minho was taller than him, so he felt a little intimidated, but he knew that his band mate was really kind, and was not as scary as he seemed at first.

"I'm excited!" Taemin nearly squealed, ducking from under Onew's arm and moving closer to the door. He clapped his hands in delight, reminding Jonghyun very much of a kid who had jut been told that there was man with free ice cream waiting outside of the door rather than his new band mate.

When the door opened, everyone was surprised to see not their newest member, but their Manager, a large opposing man who was definitely not as scary as he looked. In fact, he was a big softie with heart of gold and a sense of humor to match.

"Sunbae-nim?" Minho asked, confusion furrowing his brow. "You're not the new member of SHINee, are you?" The Manager just smiled and chuckled.

"No. He is."

The Manager moved out of the way to reveal a boy that looked to be between Minho and Jonghyun in age, and who seemed to take pride in his appearance. His skin was soft looking and had a nice even tone. His face was small and cat-like eyes were positioned perfectly above round pink lips. He was dressed in a red, slightly formfitting sweatshirt shirt and a pair of dark, baggy jeans, both of which looked like runway pieces the way the boy was wearing them.

Jonghyun received an elbow to the ribs from Taemin, who had noticed him staring. Jonghyun shot him a look, but let it pass, seeing as it would have been more awkward if the newcomer had pointed it out.

"Well go and introduce yourself," the Manager encouraged. "I have to go and help the SNSD Noonas with something, but don't be afraid to give a ring if you need anything." With that he disappeared back down the hallway and left the newest addition to SHINee standing awkwardly in the threshold between the living room and the hall.

"You can come in you know," Taemin said, going towards him and grabbing his suitcase. Jonghyun had to give the boy credit- he was consistent in his fashion sense. His suitcase -an item that Jonghyun had never considered to be very fashion forward- was red with black leopard spots and had a black ribbon tied to the handle.

"Uh, hi. My name is Key, and I like to cook," the boy finally said, dipping a ninety degree bow. "Please take care of me."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**__: The Awakening of Umma_

_"Uh, hi. My name is Key, and I like to cook," the boy finally said, dipping a ninety degree bow. "Please take care of me."_

Jonghyun's eyebrows shot up on his head. The boy- _Key-_Liked to cook? Well that was unexpected. He assumed that the other members felt the same, as they had similar looks of surprise written all over their faces. Taemin was the first to break the silence.

"Yay! I love to eat, so it's a good thing, because I can't cook," He gave a big grin to the older boys and suddenly, it was as if all the nervousness and tension in the air melted away. Even Minho, who seemed to be the more stoic of the five, cracked a smile.

"I'm Taemin, and these are my hyungs, Onew, Minho and Jonghyun," Taemin pointed to himself and then the other members as he introduced them. "I guess you are also a Hyung?" Key nodded and Taemin smiled.

"Let's all become close, okay?" he said cheerfully before proceeding down the hall to deposit Key's suitcase.

Everyone else, whose spirits seemed to be lightened by their magnae, followed Onew into the kitchen and dining area. They sat at the table, and almost instantly Jonghyun's stomach gave a loud rumble.

"Hyung!" Minho scolded jokingly. A blush rose to Jonghyun's cheeks and he gave a helpless smile. The others grinned back at him, but he knew they had to be just as hungry since the last meal they'd eaten, they'd eaten together and that was over five hours ago.

"I could make something for us now... If you'd like," Key offered. Jonghyun could see that he was visibly more relaxed, and so he decided to also let go of all of the nervousness he had built up over the past couple of hours. He nodded his head in thanks.

"I'm hungry!" Taemin chimed as he made his way to back into the kitchen, same adorable grin plastered all over his face. "I like meat. Beef especially." Onew, Minho and Jonghyun rolled their eyes and smirked. They had discovered that little tidbit about Taemin when they all went out for dinner their first night. He had practically inhaled the whole meal.

"The fridge was stocked when we arrived, and we have only been here for a few days, so there should still be a lot for you to work with." Onew said. Key nodded his head in understanding, and looked simply delighted that he was fitting in so well just moments after he had met all of them. The thought made Jonghyun's grin wider; he was looking forward to taking Taemin up on the offer of becoming close friends.

As Key moved into the Kitchen proper (for there was an island dividing the kitchen from the table at which they were sitting), Jonghyun was surprised to note that Key had switched into a completely different personality. He seemed to float around the kitchen taking out pots, pans, a pair of cooking chopsticks and rummaging through the fridge. It wasn't until he started to take off the sweatshirt that Jonghyun remembered to close his mouth, for he was staring. Again.

"He moves like a cat," He heard Minho whisper to Onew. "It's amazing." By this point, Key had removed the offending piece of clothing and had donned a pink apron that Jonghyun and the others had no idea of its origin.

"Uwah~" Taemin gushed, clapping his hands in delight. "He looks like he's having fun! So cute!" The other members just sat in fascination at the sight before them. It really was quite amazing the way Key seemed to know the kitchen intimately, when he had only arrived just a few minutes ago. He seemed to be even more comfortable than before.

"Do you need any help?" Jonghyun offered, breaking out of his trance and realizing that he probably should do _something_ rather than goosegogging around.

"Not at all! You just let Umma take care of it, okay?" Key said. It took a moment, but he realized what he had just said and instantly slapping a hand to his mouth. A deep red blush rose on his cheeks. Why had he said that? He was getting carried away again. _So _embarrassing... He turned, expecting the others to be giving him weird looks, but instead, he was met with cheerful laughter. They weren't making fun of him...? His anxiety melted away and he turned his concentration back to chopping vegetables.

"Umma..." Onew said, trying out the word for himself. "I like it. Key Umma."

Jonghyun gave Key a good once over. Slender build, graceful, delicate, almost feminine features and a penchant for cooking. If Jonghyun didn't know any better, he would argue that Key was a girl.

But, of course, he knew better.

"I'll at least set the table," Jonghyun said, not giving up. He stood, moved to get into the cabinet that held all of the plates and pulled them down one at a time, passing them to Minho who had come to stand next to him. "It's the least I can do, considering you're making dinner and you haven't even been here for an hour." Key just looked up and gave him a smile.

And it was that smile that nearly made Jonghyun drop the plate in his hand. It was the most sincere thing he had been witness to, next to Taemin's charming innocence. It took a good minute for him to recover, at which point he was pushed out of the way by Taemin, who wanted to see everything that Key was doing.

"I think that Taemin has found his soul mate in cuteness," Onew commented, helping Minho to arrange the plates. "I think they look like Umma and son in there."

Jonghyun could only blink in response. The image of Key's smile had been burned into his retinas, and quite frankly, it made Jonghyun's flutter a bit. He chalked it up to just being hungry, but that first smile would be a memory he would hold on to for the rest of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**: The Luckiest Day

By the time Key was finished making dinner, everyone- including Key himself- couldn't wait to dig in. The whole house was filled with the aroma of sautéed vegetables, cooked meat and savory spices. As Key dished out bowls of rice, Taemin poured the drinks, staring with Onew and ending with himself. After the food had been brought over, and everyone passed a bowl, they just had to wait for Onew's approval. As the oldest, he needed to eat before the others, and therefore, it was his approval that Key was seeking the most at the moment.

In the most agonizingly slow manner, Onew lifted the chopsticks to his mouth and ate the food. There was a brief moment before he closed his eyes and let out a sound that could only mean that he was more than thoroughly satisfied with what he had just eaten. Key's eyes lit up and he looked at the others, who were now digging in.

"Uwah~!" Taemin exclaimed, mouth full of food. "I hate to say it, but this is even better than some things that my mother makes." Everyone nodded in agreement, savoring the deliciousness that was their newest member's cooking.

"I really like it," Jonghyun said, elbowing Key playfully. He wasn't expecting it, but Key blushed and gave a short laugh. Jonghyun nodded to emphasize his point. "Seriously though. You really do have skills better than any Umma!"

"Thanks guys," Key said, hiding his wide smile by stuffing his face with food. Minho seemed to be enjoying his food so much that he didn't even seem to be able to speak, and Onew, who had given the first seal of approval, was almost finished with what he had and was planning on going for a second.

"I think this little arrangement is going to work out quite nicely," Jonghyun mused to himself. The only thing he could cook was rice and that didn't require much work; besides that, he could make a pretty decent sandwich, but again, that didn't require much. But if Key would be cooking everything, then...

"Jonghyun-ah!" Onew said, snapping his fingers in front of Jonghyun's face and snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What?" Jonghyun asked stupidly, looking around. "Were you saying something?"

"Key was asking if someone would help him unpack his things," Onew explained. "I volunteered you because Minho and Taemin said they would help me go and buy some decorations for this place. It's kind of bland you know." Jonghyun was caught off guard by the request, but he was grateful that it would give him time to get to know at least one of his new band mates a bit better.

"Uh, sure, sounds fun," he shrugged, taking some more food for himself. "Are you guys gonna go right after we finish cleaning up?"

"Yep. Is there anything specific you'd like for your room?" Taemin asked. He had already thought of a list in his head, and the others would not be surprised later when his room turned out to look more like a toy store than a bedroom.

"No, I haven't finished unpacking either, so most of my wall junk is still in boxes," Jonghyun explained. "Maybe when I'm done helping you, Key, you could help me, too?" Key only nodded in response as he had just taken a huge bite of food.

"Well then it's settled," Minho said, the first words since taking his first bite of food. "Onew, Taemin and I will be in charge of getting this place looking more lively, and you two will finish settling in."

"So when did you meet the others?" Key asked Jonghyun. They were chatting in Key's room, as they had been for the past hour as they also unpacked his suitcase and the two boxes that had been brought not long before his actual arrival. Jonghyun was surprised at the amount of stuff that Key owned. Most of it was clothing, but there were many personal items as well. The most surprising thing was the box full of theatre makeup that looked pretty intense. Jonghyun made a mental note to ask about it some other time.

"Ah, well we all met for the first time last week," Jonghyun explained. "It was a very brief meeting at SM headquarters, but Manager-nim brought us all together, told us to greet each other, and then told us that you wouldn't be arriving until this week sometime. We didn't officially move into this place until a couple of days ago. We still don't know each other well, but like Taemin said, I hope that we can become close to each other." Jonghyun chose that moment to look up from the box he was emptying to see Key looking at him with a strange look on his face.

"What? Did I say something weird?" Jonghyun asked worriedly. He got another fluttering feeling in his stomach, as if the answer that Key gave him would determine the whole course of the rest of his life.

"Not at all," Key reassured, finally looking away. "It's just, you sound so sincere." _That_ struck Jonghyun as odd. He sounded sincere? Why wouldn't he sound sincere?

"Why wouldn't' I sound sincere?" He asked, voicing his thoughts. Key had now turned so that his back was completely turned to Jonghyun, and his face couldn't be seen. A good thing too, for it was turning a bright red color from embarrassment.

"Well," Key began, trying not to trip over his words. "Sincerity isn't something that I have had much good experience with. At least, not on the part of other people." Jonghyun couldn't respond to that. He could detect a hint of sadness in Key's words, along with some regret and also a little bit of hope.

"I hope too, that we can be good friends," Key said, turning back around and smiling as best as he could. "Frankly, I'm scared that this will just turn out to be a big mistake, but I have a goal, and I want you guys to be a part of achieving it."

For the first time in his life, Jonghyun felt lucky. Here he was, standing in front of a boy whom he had only known for a few hours, and that very same boy was divulging just a bit of his inner self to Jonghyun. It shouldn't be Key that was surprised by sincerity, for Jonghyun felt that Key was the most sincere person he had ever met. And out of all the band members so far, Jonghyun felt closest to him. Maybe it was because of their closeness in age or their common interest in succeeding in the world of entertainment, but Jonghyun felt that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Authors Note: So I wasn't quite sure with this chapter; I think it turned out okay, but then again, it's late as of this update... In any case, I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter will be starting maybe a bit into the future. A month or so? I haven't yet decided. Comments, questions, and suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
